


Beyond the Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Showers, Teasing, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teasing the Cardinal. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Beyond the Glass

Hot water cascaded down her body as steam filled the candlelit bathroom, the fruity smell of her shampoo wafting beyond the glass shower door. Across from the shower stall Copia sat on a bench, anxiously fiddling with the hem of the towel wrapped around his waist. “D--Dolche…” he murmured, looking up through his lashes at the foggy shower door, hoping his horny misery would be alleviated soon.

“Nah-ah-ah,” she sing-songed back at him, the sound of splashing water nearly drowning out both of their voices. “You know the rules, Copia. You have to sit there and watch. And no touching, Rat!” Copia flinched and jerked his hand away away from his crotch, wondering how she could even see him that well through the dense steam that hung in the air.

Copia groaned in his seat, his fingers white-knuckle gripping the edge of the bench in his effort to do as he was told and refrain from touching himself. It was _hard._ In more ways than one.

The heat of the room did nothing for his aching arousal, thick steam assaulting his senses as it carried her scent along with it. Copia chewed on his lip, watching intently as she twisted and spun around in the shower stall, catching just bare glimpses of her form as the steam fogged up the glass.

From inside the shower, she dutifully washed herself, ignoring the man outside, only occasionally swiping the condensation off the glass in a nonchalant manner, in reality doing it so she could tease him with better glimpses of her body and round ass.

A thought came to her mind, and she smirked to herself impishly. With an exhale she leaned closer to the shower door, pressing her back against it and moaning softly. 

Copia’s eyes widened as his head jerked up to look back in her direction, his mind having wandered to visual fantasies of what he could be doing inside the stall if he wasn’t ordered to be stuck on the bench. She pressed her ass against the glass, bare glimpses of her pussy making Copia’s breath hitch in his throat as his cock twitched approvingly under his towel.

She turned around in the stall, making eye contact with him now and smirking. She slid her hand down her chest, fingers teasing at her center as she made lustful eyes at the man sitting across from her. Periodically she would swipe away the steam, ensuring he had a clear view of her while she caressed and pleasured herself while he watched. 

He swallowed hard when he saw her fingers disappear inside herself, sweat beading up on his temples and he couldn’t be sure if it was from the anticipation or from the heat of the room. _“Fuck,”_ he murmured aloud, chewing on his lip as his neglected cock strained against the tightly wrapped towel around his hips. His chest heaved, exhaling heavily to try and settle down.

She continued her ministrations on herself, moaning loudly and murmuring praises in Copia’s direction, the man in question squirming in his seat as his arousal threatened to suffocate him. With a devious grin, she removed her hands from herself and stood upright, propping her hands on her hips. “You may come closer, Rat,” she called to him, smirking as he not-so-gracefully scrambled to get up from the bench and approach the shower door, “And lose the towel” she demanded. Copia gulped as he did as he was told, unfurling the fabric from around his waist and letting it drop to the floor behind him. His heavy cock jutted out from his hips, flushed and purple from neglect. She hummed approvingly, stepping closer to the door.

Tentatively, he reached out his hand, fingertips making contact with the door handle, but she lurched forward, gripping it from the other side and held it closed. “No,” she commanded, and Copia whimpered, brow furrowing in confusion at her, “You’re going to stay out there and watch.” she said, removing her hand from the door and raising both to cup her breasts, giving them a squeeze.

Copia swallowed roughly, his hand moving from the handle to press flat against the glass in front of him. His breathing hitched in his throat when he saw her turn away from him and bend over, giving him a perfect view of her ass. She backed up against the door with a tantalizing wiggle, taunting the man on the other side. She leaned over further, placing her hands on the shower floor and spreading her legs apart, exposing her cunt to him teasingly. Copia let out a whine, his other hand coming to drag down the glass, wishing it weren’t standing between him and what he so desperately wanted to bury his fingers, among other things, into.

Copia leaned his head against the glass with an exhale. “Tesoro, I beg of you… let me join you?” Copia pleaded, nose against the door as he tried in vain to see clearly beyond the clouds of vapor.

She chuckled darkly, ignoring his pleas as she stood back up, salaciously stretching her arms above her head and shimmying her chest at him. From outside the shower Copia made an indignant whining noise, unable to see anything but a blurry figure, but his imagination filled in the gaps. She turned away from him again, grabbing a loofa and leisurely scrubbing at her skin while she went back to pretending to ignore him.

With a whine, Copia pressed himself flush against the glass, his aching cock trapped between his pelvis and the door. His hips moved of their own accord, grinding himself against the solid object with a desperate mewl. 

She finally turned around in the shower, seeing his form against the glass and giggling at the sight of it. Her eyes shifted downward, quirking a brow at his cock moving helplessly against the door, dragging a clear, vaguely dick-shaped path in the fog along with it. With an impish grin she stepped closer, raising an arm to wipe away the cloudiness from the glass between their faces so they could see each other better.

“Cardinal…” she drawled, making eye contact with him when he jolted his head up to look at her. 

“Please…” he murmured in reply, a pitiful, begging expression on his face.

“Cum on the glass, Copia.” She said flatly, staring him down as she lowered her hand to where his cock waited on the opposite side, pressing her hand against the foggy door, leaving a flawless handprint in the condensation. 

“W---what?” Copia stammered, cheeks flushing as he leaned away from the glass just slightly.

“I want to see you cum against the door. Give me a show I’ll never forget.” She grinned devilishly, removing herself from the door entirely before stepping back a bit and crossing her arms. Copia sputtered and stared back, embarrassed and _thoroughly_ horny, wishing she’d just let him _in_ the shower so he could fuck _her,_ and not a hard piece of glass. “Well? I’m waiting.” She added, perching herself on the built-in seat within the shower stall.

Copia swallowed hard, a groaning whine escaping him as he looked down at himself and to the door in front of him. With an exasperated huff, he came forward again, pressing himself against the door and shifting his hips against it. His cock pressed against the glass, and with a frown he acknowledged to himself that this wasn’t going to be easy. He pressed himself against the glass further, trapping his cock between the door and his pelvis once more, grinding and pressing, trying to get some semblance of friction going. 

With a huff he tilted his hips back, snaking an arm down to reach for his cock to give himself a little help. A tongue-clucking noise from inside the stall stopped him and he looked up with a pained expression. “Nah-ah, Copia. You still can’t use your hands.” she said, waggling her finger at him. Copia’s face fell, frustration evident in his expression as he lowered his head again, staring down at himself with a frown. 

With a defeated whimper, he thrust himself into the door, the glass quietly rattling in it’s frame. In the back of his mind Copia worried about accidentally shattering the glass; last thing he needed was broken shards embedded in his dick. He bit his lip, furrowing his brow in frustration as he shifted his hips, struggling to trap his cock in such a way to actually feel good without the use of his hands.

He shifted again, pulling his hips away from the door and back again, his cock bobbing back and forth with each movement as he tried to find a good position. One misstep had his foot slipping against the tile, sending him tripping harshly against the door with a loud _bang._ Thankfully, the glass was strong enough to withhold the abuse. A giggle from inside the shower had him flushing, and after regaining his footing he continued his awkward humping against the door with a frustrated whine.

“Are you thinking of me while you hump that door, Cardinal?” came her voice from inside the stall, his hips momentarily faltering in their movements, “Wishing it were me you could press against, instead of a cold, hard pane of glass?” Copia whimpered pathetically, watching as she stood from the seat and came closer to the door again, pressing a hand and her tits against it, making perfectly round imprints in the steamed up glass. 

Copia moaned at the sight, his tongue darting out without him thinking, licking a stripe up the glass in front of him before he realized what he was doing and pulled back with a grimace. From inside the stall a sharp laugh could be heard, and the Cardinal’s face flushed a crimson shade, embarrassed at himself for his depravity and desperation.

“So unhinged you are, my little rat…” she mused, a hand resting against her cheek as she grinned mirthfully at him. Copia pouted, looking up at her hazy figure through the door. “Go on, keep going.” she ordered, a couple of fingers slipping from her cheek to be nibbled on between her teeth.

Copia grunted, furrowing his brow and closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the door in an attempt to concentrate. He pressed his pelvis forward harder, grinding his heated cock against the glass, small whimpers and moans escaping him as he tried desperately to get himself to the edge.

Copia’s moans and grunts came more and more frequent, exhausted and frustrated in their tone as he struggled against the glass. “Do you require assistance, Cardinal?” she said breathily, and Copia’s eyes flicked up to hers, pleading as he nodded his head vigorously, hoping she’d acquiesce and allow him inside the stall. 

With a throaty chuckle, she sunk to her knees in front of him, looking up through her lashes at him and batting her eyes coyly. Copia pouted, then let out a soft moan when she opened her mouth and lolled her tongue out. “Cum for me, _Papa_.” she added, bouncing her eyebrows at him teasingly.

Copia’s eyes went wide and he all but came from the title she gave alone, a stuttering noise bubbling from his throat as his cock throbbed in response. “ _Fuck_ ” he murmured again, his hips now rapidly moving against the glass as he chased his end, repeating the name silently in his mind over and over.

“That’s it, let me see it. Let me see you make a mess. Let me see it spla-” her words were cut short at the sound of Copia’s loud, keening moan, his hips stuttering as his cock pulsated and kicked between the glass and his pelvis. Hot, sticky ropes of cum plastered the glass and himself, dripping down the pane in long, thick rivulets. 

Copia stilled against the glass, heaving heavy breaths against the door as he pressed his cheek to it. His whole body shivered with the aftershocks, tiny little breathy whines and mewls falling from his lips as he wrenched his eyes shut and tried to steady his breathing.

Several silent moments passed before Copia finally pulled away from the door, groaning down at himself as his release strung between his skin and the glass messily. He looked up when he saw her stand, tutting as she grinned at him. “Such a mess, Cardinal…” she teased, smirk evident in her voice.

Copia let out an indignant _hmph,_ “What happened to _Papa_ ” he pouted, stepping back from the door fully as she reached for the handle, pushing it open. Steam billowed from the stall, enveloping Copia like a warm blanket.

“Oh, I imagine you’ll get to hear it again…” she drawled, pointing a dainty finger at him before turning her palm up and curling the finger inward, beckoning him inside. “Now...let's get you cleaned up, huh?” Copia’s eyes widened, nearly tripping in his haste to finally join her in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah @ghulehsin tumblr/twitter/etc etc


End file.
